John H. Watson
frame|John H. Watson, dargestellt von [[Sidney Paget]] Dr. John H. Watson ist eine von Arthur Conan Doyle erdachte Figur, die als Freund und ständiger Begleiter von Sherlock Holmes auftritt. Werdegang Eingeführt wird Watson als John H. Watson M.D., ehemals Mitglied des Medizinischen Dienstes der Armee. Sein Vater und sein älterer Bruder sind beide bereits verstorben. Im Jahre 1878 erwirbt er den Grad eines Doktors an der Londoner Universität, läßt sich zum Militärarzt ausbilden, wird nach Indien und beim Ausbruch des Zweiten Afghanistan-Krieges nach Kandahar versetzt. Bei der Schlacht von Maiwand (27. Juli 1880) erhält er eine schwere Verletzung (in Eine Studie in Scharlachrot spricht Watson von einer Schulterverletzung, später ist es immer eine Beinverletzung). Während des anschliessenden Krankenhausaufenthalts infiziert er sich mit Typhus, so dass er schließlich aus der Armee ausgemustert wird. Er kehrt nach London zurück und lebt dort von einer bescheidenen Versehrtenrente. Im Frühjahr 1881 trifft er einen alten Bekannten namens Stamford und berichtet diesem von seiner bisher erfolglosen Wohnungssuche. Stamfort wiederum kennt jemanden, der nach einem Mitbewohner für eine Wohnung in der Baker Street sucht, sein Name: Sherlock Holmes. Watson und Holmes frame|left|Die erste Begegnung, dargestellt von [[Richard Gutschmidt]] Sherlock Holmes begrüßt den ihm bisher unbekannten Watson mit den Worten: "Sie sind in Afghanistan gewesen, wie ich sehe". Schnell werden sich die beiden einig und Watson zieht zu Holmes in die Baker Street 221 b. Watson, der von der ersten Begegnung an von Holmes' besonderen Fähigkeiten für Beobachtungen, Analysen und Schlussfolgerungen gefesselt ist, wird von nun an immer mehr mit den Eigenheiten seines Mitbewohners vertraut. Trotz intensiven Interesses an Holmes bleibt dieser für den Arzt zunächst aufgrund seines exzentrischen Verhaltens undurchschaubar. In den vielen Fällen an Holmes' Seite wird deutlich, dass er ein kompetenter Partner für den "beratenden Detektiv" ist: er ist gebildet, moralisch standhaft und tapfer; seine Fähigkeiten verblassen jedoch neben dem hochbegabten Holmes. Wie sein Schöpfer ist er Arzt und hat kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen miterlebt; Holmes Freund ist sowohl bei Gefechten in Indien, wie auch in Afghanistan verwundet worden - eine Verletzung aus dieser Zeit lässt ihn ein wenig Hinken. Watson ist der Chronist der Abenteuer des Meisterdetektivs; Doyle setzt ihn hierbei als "erzählerisches Ich" ein. Holmes selbst äußert sich in der Erzählung Der erbleichte Soldat folgendermaßen über seinen langjährigen Freund und Kollegen: :Wenn ich mich bei meinen vielfältigen kleinen Untersuchungen mit einem Begleiter belastet habe, so nicht etwas aus Gefühlsduselei oder aus eine Kaprice heraus, sondern weil Watson einige bemerkenswerte Eigenschaften besitzt, denen er - bescheiden, wie er ist - in seiner übertriebenen Wertschätzung meiner Leistungen bisher nur geringe Beachtung geschenkt hat. Ein Verbündeter, der einem Schlußfolgerungen und Vorgehensweisen vorwegnimmt, ist immer gefährlich; aber jemand, dem jede Entwicklung stets als Überraschung daher kommt und dem die Zukunft allseits ein versiegeltes Buch ist, stellt in der Tat den idealen Gehilfen dar. Dr. Watson und die Frauen Durch sein angenehmes Äußeres scheinen sich die Frauen immer wieder zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen. Tatsächlich heiratet er zweimal. Seine erste Ehefrau ist Miss Mary Morstan, eine ehemalige Gouvernante und Klientin von Sherlock Holmes, in die er sich beinahe unmittelbar verliebt. Nachdem sie aus unerklärten Gründen verstirbt, zieht Dr. Watson wieder in der Baker Street ein. Er heiratet später erneut- dies wird allerdings nur am Rande erwähnt, seine neue Frau wird im Kanon nicht weiter erwähnt. Besonderheiten und Interessen des Doktors thumb|300px|right|Dr. Watson (links) begleitet Holmes, dargestellt von [[Sidney Paget]] *Bei ihrem ersten Treffen in Eine Studie in Scharlachrot erwähnt Watson, der Geruch von starkem Tabak würde ihn nicht stören, da er selbst Navytabak rauchen würde. *Eine von Watson erwähnte Bulldogge, die er angeblich sein Eigen nennt, taucht niemals auf. *Watson liest sehr gern, so z.Bsp. die prächtigen Seegeschichten von William Clark Russell in Die fünf Orangenkerne. *Er ist Rechtshänder und raucht. In Das gelbe Gesicht untersucht Sherlock Holmes eine Pfeife. Die Pfeife ist auf der rechten Seite angesengt und Holmes schließt daraus, dass der unbekannte Besucher Linkshänder ist und seine Pfeife oft an der Gaslampe anzündet. Dr. Watson erklärt er dies folgendermaßen: "You hold you own pipe to the lamp and see how naturally you, being right-handed, hold the left side to the flame" (Halten Sie ihre eigene Pfeife an die Lampe. Sehen Sie, wie Sie als Rechtshänder natürlich die linke Seite an die Flamme halten). In der Der Detektiv auf dem Sterbebett hat er nicht von sich aus sein Kleingeld in der linken Tasche, sondern wird vom "delirierenden" Holmes aufgefordert sein Kleingeld in die linke Hosentasche zu stecken um mehr im Gleichgewicht zu sein, das lässt also keine Schlüsse auf seine Händigkeit zu. *Dr. Watson ist sehr an Pferderennen interessiert. In dem Fall Shoscombe Old Place bemerkt er auf die Frage seines Freundes Holmes, ob er etwas von Pferderennen verstehen würde, dass er seine halbe Verwundeten-Rente dafür ausgeben würde. *Dies ist vielleicht auch der Grund, warum in Die tanzenden Männchen erwähnt wird, dass sich Watsons Scheckbuch in einer Schublade von Holmes befindet und nur dieser den Schlüssel dazu hat. Auch erfährt man, dass sich Watson regelmäßig mit einem gewissen Thurston trifft, um Billard zu spielen. *In dem Fall Der Vampir von Sussex erfährt man, dass Watson einst Rugby spielte. Aus dieser Zeit kennt er Robert Ferguson. Watson in den Verfilmungen In den ersten Sherlock-Holmes-Verfilmungen taucht Watson gar nicht oder nur am Rande auf. Nigel Bruce etablierte dann in den Filmen mit Basil Rathbone eine Figurenzeichnung, die Watson zum etwas dümmlichen und tolpatschigen Begleiter des großen Detektivs degradiert, wobei man sich fragen muss, warum ein solch hochbegabter und feinsinniger Mensch wie Holmes sich mit einem solchen Begleiter belasten sollte. Oft wurde diese Darstellung des Doktor kopiert, aber es gab auch Verfilmungen, in denen Watson als der von Conan Doyle beschriebene Begleiter und wirkliche Kollege auftritt. Watsons Vorname Dr. Watsons voller Name John H. Watson wird im Kanon lediglich in den Geschichten Eine Studie in Scharlachrot und Die Thor-Brücke erwähnt. Zudem erfahren wir in Das Zeichen der Vier, dass der Vorname seines Vaters und älteren Bruders ebenfalls mit H begann. Jedoch wird niemals geklärt, wofür der Name H steht. Indes spricht Watsons Frau in der Geschichte Der Mann mit der entstellten Lippe ihren Mann mit "James" an. Die Autorin Dorothy L. Sayers veröffentlichte 1943 erstmals die Theorie, dass sein zweiter Vorname "Hamish" heißen könnte, die schottische Form von James. Verschiedene Pastiche-Autoren griffen diese Idee in ihren Werken auf, während andere unterschiedliche Namen bevorzugten. In der Realität benannte Conan Doyle seine Figur nach einem Freund und Standesgenossen in Southsea: Dr. James Watson. Als körperliches Vorbild diente allerdings Major Alfred Herbert Wood, ein anderer Freund aus Southsea, der später zu seinem Sekretär wurde. Beides zusammen liefert eine mögliche Erklärung sowohl für den "Versprecher" von Watsons Frau mit "James" statt "John" als auch den mittleren Namen H (Herbert). Interner Link *Dr.-Watson-Darsteller *Dr.-Watson-Sprecher *Dr. Watson (Film) *Dr. Watson (Baker Street) en:John Watson es:John Watson pt-br:John Watson Kategorie:Kanon (Person) Kategorie:Pastiche (Person) Kategorie:Film (Person) Kategorie:Mediziner Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Autor/in !